Manuscrit
by TheHoshiLiveOnMoon
Summary: Je vivrais probablement toute ma vie ici que je connais déjà tout de ce monde, tout de cette île et les choses seront pareilles demain et après-demain et après après-demain... Puis... il y a eu vous... Premier OS de toute une série ! ENJOY !


Salut ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi !

Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir où est-ce que je m'aventure mais j'avais terriblement envie d'écrire sur cet anime et surtout sur la relation Hiroshi/Sensei.

Donc voilà, c'est pour ça que je suis ici à vous poster un premier OS !

Concernant le titre, il n'y a pas de raison particulière à ce choix-là mais je pense que certain vont me comprendre ;)

* * *

><p><strong>MANUSCRIT<strong>

* * *

><p>Les bruits de pas d'un homme las traînent sur le parterre, un soupir s'égare quelque part, au milieu des bruits habituels d'une heure tardive. Le paysage orangé ne suffit pas à lui faire oublier sa fin de journée passée sous la pression d'une adolescente passionnée de manga. Portant un lourd paquet à bout de bras, il ressasse des images de ce manuscrit qu'il fut obligé de lire sous une pression insupportable, un frisson le parcours aux horreurs qui planent dans ses pensées. Le Sensei prend un moment pour scruter l'horizon, le soleil qui se tapit derrière la montagne et qui diffuse ses derniers rayons, le monde plongé d'une couleur apaisante de rouge et d'orange. Il repense alors à son arrivé sur cette île, à cette première vue sur l'océan depuis le camion bruyant du grand-père de Naru, il n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là ce qu'il y avait de beau à regarder et d'ailleurs il ne le comprenait toujours pas mais petit à petit, il sentait un changement, une sorte d'apaisement chaque fois qu'il côtoyait et faisait connaissant avec les villageois. Mais on y réfléchissant, bien malgré lui, il réussissait à mieux sympathiser avec des lycéens que des adultes et il ne savait vraiment pas comment l'interpréter.<p>

**- Inh ? Oh ! Sensei !**

Ben tien, quand on parle du loup. Hiroshi agitait sa main dans sa direction, il se retourna et lui répondit d'un petit signe. Sur le haut de la colline, Hiro' à quelque mètre de lui, Sensei s'arrêta quelque seconde devant la vue de ce lycéen, un petit sourire en coin et une jeunesse, qui n'a encore rien vue de la vie, brillant dans ses yeux. Il était grand, il était "beau" c'est bien le mot qui l'inspirait le plus lorsqu'il regardait le blond et il se délecta de la vue de ce "beau" mélangée dans les couleurs du coucher de soleil. Le contemplé vint à sa rencontre.

**- Oh, tu m'apportais le repas, je rentrais justement**

**- Cool ! Tenez, je n'aurai pas à marcher jusqu'à chez-vous**

**- Dit tout de suite que-**

**- Non, non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...** il détourna un instant le regard et remarque le paquet que portait l'ainé, **inh ? Mais ce sont les mangas de Tama, non ?**

**- Ah, ça. Oui, elle me les a... prêtés.**

**- Oh... bon, dans ce cas...** il reprit le Chanpom des mains du Sensei, **finalement je vous accompagne jusqu'à chez-vous !**

**- Inh ? Mais tu n'es pas obligé**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne me dérange pas !**

Bien que le Maître fut suspicieux, il ne dit cependant rien et reprend la route aux côtés d'Hiro'. Ils marchèrent à leur rythme, laissant un dernier vent frais leur caresser les cheveux, aucun ne pipa mot, installant un silence apaisant entre eux. Arrivé à destination, il a fallu 5 bonnes minutes au calligraphe pour ouvrir la porte de la maison tandis que l'étudiant riait discrètement dernière sa main. Une fois à l'intérieur le repas fut déposé sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce principale. Le temps que le propriétaire aille dans la cuisine pour se prendre des baguettes, Hiroshi s'était déjà installé à son aise, allongé sur le tatami, sa tête reposé sur un coussin et le paquet de manga prêt de lui, dont un « en cours de lecture » entre ses mains. Le Sensei en revenant de la cuisine ne fit aucune remarque, notant dans le coin de sa tête qu'Hiro' aimait lui aussi les mangas. Il s'installa à la table et commença à manger, le regard plongé dans son repas, appréciant le bruit caractéristique d'une page que l'on tourne. Au bout d'un moment, le blond referme déjà le tome qu'il lisait pour en prendre un autre avant de recommencer à tourner les pages, une par une. L'autre homme fini par se lasser de détailler son dîner, il glissa son regard vers l'autre occupant de la pièce et suis quelque secondes le mouvement des yeux de ce dernier, allant de droite à gauche et de haut en bas avant de passer à la page d'à côté. Puis il tourna une nouvelle page et le Sensei remarqua un mouvement brusque de son nez, l'étudiant venait de renifler l'odeur de la page et sans le vouloir un coin de sourire se dessine sur le visage du calligraphe car lui aussi, lorsqu'il lisait un livre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur des pages, celle qu'il préférait était celle des vieux livres jaunies par le temps, une odeur âcre, poussiéreuse et un petit sentiment de chez-soi.

**- Tu ne dîne pas ?** Finit-il par demander

**- J'ai déjà mangé avant de venir ici,** répondit-il pendant deux mouvements de ces yeux sur la page de gauche avant de tourner une autre page.

**- Oh...**

Il continua à manger causant des bruits d'aspiration. Quelque minute passent et son regard qui se promenait dans la pièce, s'arrête soudainement sur la porte coulissante qui donnait sur cette fameuse pièce où s'étalait toute ses calligraphies dite « ratées » ou « pas assez bien ». Il réalise alors qu'il avait presque oublié que demain, Kawafuji l'appellerait pour lui communiquer les résultats du concours. Il se sentait particulièrement confiant sur ce qu'il avait envoyé, il y croyait très fort, repensant à toutes ces nuits blanches qu'il avait passés à refaire et refaire la même chose et toujours pour le rendre encore meilleur. Oui, cette fois c'était différent, il gagnera à coup sûr, il y croit.

**- Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux concours de calligraphie, **commence à dire l'étudiant qui avait suivi son regard,** mais je sais, en voyant tout le travail qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette porte, que c'est quelque chose qui se gagne aussi difficilement qu'un concours normale... je n'aimerai pas être pessimiste mais, tâchait d'être réaliste Sensei, n'espérait pas trop, je n'aimerai pas ramassés les pots cassés... Je veux dire... Des fois, on peut avoir travaillé de toutes ses forces pour qu'au final les résultats te déçoivent plus que de raison. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir...**

**- Hiro'...**

**- Ah... qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi haha', ne m'écoutait pas Sensei...**

**- Non, tu as raison, je garderai les pieds sur Terre, ne t'en fais pas pour moi**

Hiro' avait raison, il ne devait pas trop espérer gagner, s'il espérait trop et qu'au finale il n'obtenait pas la première place, il risquerait de tomber de très haut. Mais il savait que ce petit groupe d'enfant et d'adolescent qu'il côtoyait depuis plusieurs jours et qui animait son quotidien, sera là pour le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il ressasse un peu les paroles du blond et réalise sa confession, il sera là pour lui, peu importe où sera sa place dans ce concours, il sera là pour le fêter comme il sera là pour le soutenir. Un instant il baisse la tête, un peu honteux d'inquiéter un adolescent et il ne doutait pas sur le fait que les autres pensaient la même chose. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens s'inquiète pour lui, après tout il y avait déjà Kawafuji pour s'inquiéter quand il était encore à Tokyo mais, sur cette île, il restait encore un inconnu, il n'avait emménagé ici que depuis une semaine.

Il se referme un peu sur lui, ne comprenant pas le comportement de ces habitants, il ne leurs avait rien offert de particulier pour mériter toute cette attention. Il glisse son regard sur le visage d'Hiro', le contemple un moment, une question sur le bord des lèvres. Il aimerait comprendre, demander à ce lycéen qu'il ne connait que depuis quelque temps, pourquoi les habitants d'ici font tout ça pour lui ? Pourquoi tout le monde avait décidé d'être là pour lui en cas de besoin ? Il perd son regard dans ses mèches blondes, glisse sur la courbe de son visage, sur ses lèvres un peu sèchent. En même temps, au fond de il savait que même si Hiro' répondait à ses question, il ne comprendrait pas la réponse, il savait qu'il était préférable de comprend ces choses lui-même. De comprendre ce qu'il pourrait apporter de bien à ces habitants, il aimerait le faire, apporter quelque chose de bien mais en est-il capable ? C'est quand même lui qui avait, sans scrupule, frappé un vieux parce qu'il avait osé critiquer sa calligraphie.

Un soupir bruyant le sort de ses pensées, il regarde Hiroshi se relever, pour s'installer à la table avec lui, laissant son manga derrière lui à côté du coussin et du paquet. Son regard n'avait pas rencontré le sien, il s'obstinait à le garder baissé comme s'il hésitait un peu, prit dans le doute de lui parler de quelque chose.

**- Hiroshi ?**

**- Sensei... vous savez... dans ce village, on est comme une grande famille, tout le monde se connait, tout le monde sait où tout le monde habite... c'est la compagne, la nature à perde te vue, l'océan juste à côté, c'est pêcher tous les week-ends avec les amis... jour après jour, passer des bons moments avec tout le monde, rire, sourire, s'amuser... il n'y a presque plus de secret entre nous et je trouve ça un peu flippant, je veux dire... je vivrais probablement toute ma vie ici que je connais déjà tout de ce monde, tout de cette île et les choses seront pareilles demain et après-demain et après après-demain... Puis... il y a eu vous...** il osa un instant croiser le regard de son aîné qui ne pipait mot, l'écoutant attentivement, un peu embarrasser de se confier ainsi il rebaisse son regard et commence à se triturer les mains, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait décidé de le faire, peut-être parce qu'il se sentait le devoir de lui montrer tout ce qu'il apporte à ce village, à Naru, à Tama, à Miwa, à lui... lui montrer qu'il leur apporte un changement, une bouffé d'air d'un autre monde.

**- Hiroshi...**

**- Je n'ai-** il s'arrêta net en relevant la tête sur un Sensei qui s'était approché de lui, les yeux humides, le regard plein d'émotion, **Sensei ?**

**- Hiro' !**

Il y a des fois où Hiroshi se demandait si Sensei n'était pas quelqu'un de sensible, il lui arrivait très facilement d'être ému et il suffirait d'une journée pour s'en rendre compte, il rougissait aussi très facilement ce qui attendrissait beaucoup de gens. Cependant, la chose qu'il se demandait le plus à cet instant, c'est cette manie que le Sensei avait de lui tomber dans les bras, la première fois n'avait pas été, comment dire... la plus belle à voir puisque bon, il était en train de gerber derrière lui, ce qui en soit était assez dégoûtant mais grâce à ça il en avait même développé un certain sens de l'équilibre. Enfin tout ça pour dire que le calligraphe s'était jeté sur lui, visiblement heureux de ce que l'étudiant venait de lui dire, inconsciemment il lui avait dit exactement les choses qu'il voulait entendre et un instant il en avait même cru que Hiroshi était doté d'un pouvoir de devin. Le blond, ne s'y attendant pas, tombe à la renverse, emporte l'autre avec lui, dans un réflexe il avait posé sa main sur ses hanches et se cogne la tête sur le tatami dans un « ghn » significatif.

**- Ah... désolé**

L'aîné se redressa un peu pour regarder d'un air désolé le blond qui se frottait l'arrière de la tête. Puis intrigué par quelque chose, il se rapprocha, curieux, avant d'attraper entre ses doigts une mèche cheveux avec un sourire.

**- Oh ! C'était vrai alors ! Tu t'es vraiment teinté les cheveux ! On voit un peu de brun à la racine !**

**- Inh ? Bien sûr que je les ai teintés ! Tu n'as jamais vu mes parents ? Ghn ! Et d'ailleurs Sensei, vous êtes trop proche !**

**- Ah, désolé**

Le calligraphe se redresse alors, mettant une distance respectable entre eux, si l'on peut dire, étant donné qu'il était sans équivoque à califourchon sur le lycéen et qu'il semblait tout deux ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

**- Évidemment que j'ai déjà vu tes parents mais je me demande bien à quoi tu ressemblais lorsque tu avais encore les cheveux bruns...**

**- Inh ? Et à quoi ç'va vous avancer de savoir ? C'pas très important**

**- Bien sûr que si c'est important, ce serait comme découvrir une facette de toi !**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous racontait encore...** dit Hiroshi exaspéré

Et la conversation continua son cour, ils finirent par parler pendant des heures de tout et de rien, de la calligraphie mais pas trop quand même, du lycée, d'histoires marrantes, de telle ou telle personne, Sensei c'était allongé à côté du blond tout en racontant une aventure sur Kawafuji, un ami que Hiro' ne connaissait pas, et lui dans les métros de Tokyo, celui-ci en avait beaucoup rit et souhaitait vraiment rencontré cet homme un peu idiot. Ils étaient tellement dans leur monde qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'arrivé de Tama même si elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue dans une étrange précipitation. Plus tard Hiro' reçu un message de ses parents qui commençaient à s'inquiéter alors il dû rentrer, juste avant de s'en aller, il se rappela du flacon d'encre qu'il avait gardé tout ce temps dans sa poche et le donna au Sensei tout en expliquant le pourquoi du comment et sous sa bonne humeur il trébucha sur le bord de l'entrée et tomba encore dans les bras de Hiroshi, celui-ci ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'un jour il tombera sur la tête et ne se relèvera plus jamais. Mais ce fut une belle soirée pour les deux hommes. Une très belle soirée même.

[COCORICO !]

Le lendemain, ils ne se virent pas de la matinée et pourtant Hiroshi aurait voulu savoir pour les résultats de son concours, l'attente le mettait dans un tel état de stress, qu'il révisait sans comprendre les lignes, la jambe plus qu'agitée sous son bureau. En même temps, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en préoccupait autant, ce n'était quand même pas lui qui a passé le concours, non, c'est Sensei, pas lui. Puis alors décidé à se refocaliser sur ses leçons, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers, c'était Miwa qui venait le chercher pour la capture de mochi, le précipitant sous le risque qu'il commence la lancer sans eux, il attrapa vite fait son gant de baseball, dehors Tama les attendaient. Sur le chemin, après avoir quitté la maison du Chef du village et constaté que ses parents étaient déjà partis sans lui et sans le prévenir. Il se fit la réflexion que peut-être elles, elles avaient vue Sensei dans la matinée et n'hésite pas une seconde pour leur demander.

**- Il est arrivé deuxième...** répond Miwa

**- C'est... c'est déjà pas mal non ? Il l'a pris comment ?**

**- Difficile à dire, il vient juste de l'apprendre alors il est un peu chamboulé, il est avec Naru alors ça devrait aller,** assure Tama

En arrivant, ils virent le sujet de leur conversation et l'interpellèrent, il s'approcha d'un petit sourire pour les deux filles et d'un plus franc pour Hiroshi, se passant la main dans les cheveux prêt à faire ses excuses au près des deux lycéennes. Mais elles assurèrent de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça et qu'elles étaient contentes de le voir ici. Malgré que le fils du Chef du village ne sache pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, il sourit lui aussi pour appuyer les dires de Miwa. Il observe un peu plus longtemps le calligraphe, essayant de déchiffrer quelque chose dans ses expressions et même s'il ne savait pas comment il avait réagi aux résultats, il pouvait dire qu'il allait mieux. Mentalement il remerciait Naru, il connaissant son don pour calmer les gens dans de telles situations, avec toute son innocence d'enfant, elle savait dire les mots qu'il fallait, apaiser la conscience. Et discrètement en passant à côté d'elle, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts et croisa son regard, un petit sourire dans lequel se fondait un « de rien » lui fut rendu et l'acheva de l'apaiser. Il était temps d'attraper des tonnes mochi !

**- Hiroshi ! Mon mochi, tu viens d'attraper mon mochi !**

Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui envoyer un sourire provocateur avant de retourner dans la foule. Sensei prit un temps de réflexion mais finit par se prêter au jeu et s'élança à son tour, il ne se fera pas marcher dessus par un lycéen. Et comme il avait su si bien le dire, à la fin de la journée : « _Même dans l'échec... c'était amusant..._ ».

En début de soirée, des rires continuaient encore d'éclater dans la maison de Sensei et ceux, depuis la fin de la capture de mochi. À leur arrivé, ils avaient retrouvés une marmite pleine de soupe d'haricots sucrés, apparemment apportée par Panchi, la professionnelle des lancés de Mochi, en guise d'excuse pour son comportement enflammé de la journée. Le petit groupe s'était alors installé tant bien que mal sur la petite table qui trône dans le séjour et avait partagé ce repas ensemble. La table était carrée, Hiroshi était en face de Miwa, Tama à sa gauche, Naru et Hina entre lui et Sensei qui était à sa droite. Et cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de temps en temps ils se moquaient gentiment de la maladresse de Sensei, le faisant devenir rouge de honte. Puis il y avait cette fausse tête blonde, au milieu de cette agitation, assied à son aise, appuyé sur ses mains posées en arrière, qui observait une à une les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Miwa qui était bien l'experte pour mettre les gens dans des situations embarrassante dont Sensei était sa victime préférée, Tama qui accompagnait les délires de Miwa et qui lui envoyait d'étrange regard furtif allant de lui à Sensei puis Naru, accompagnée de Hina, qui mettait 90% de l'ambiance joyeuse qui planait.

Un peu plus tard, le père de Miwa et le frère de Tama firent éruption (enfin c'était plutôt le cas du père de Miwa) et les deux filles durent se résoudre à rentrer, alors des au revoir et des promesses de « à demain » résonnèrent entre l'entrée et la cours de devant. Puis, Sensei, en constatant l'heure, décida de raccompagner les trois restants. Il faisait nuit noir et seul les lampadaires éclairaient le chemin, ils marchèrent en silence, atteint par le calme et la fraicheur de la nuit. On entendait seulement claquer les chaussures sur le bitume et tous regardaient un peu partout, un peu là où leur regard avait su trouver une place. Sensei marchait le regard dans les étoiles et un petit coup d'oeil à côté lui dit que Hiro' faisait de même, un beau coin de sourire sur le visage. Les deux petites s'étaient avancé deux lampadaires plus loin, émerveillées par des insectes qui tournaient entours des lumières. Soudainement, Hiroshi se mît à lui raconter des choses sur les étoiles, lui décrivait certaine pour accompagner son récit, il soufflait des brides d'histoire de sa jeunesse, contait telle ou telle constellation et il buvait ses paroles, un regard transparent posé sur Naru qui avait encore de l'énergie à vouloir attraper des insectes. Il se laissait envelopper par cette douce voix qu'il avait et qui le surprenait toujours, emporté comme s'il écoutait une musique instrumentale, il devenait voyageur au milieu d'un parfum d'herbe humide, un son fluide qui caresse ses rêves... "Jii-san !" Et la voix fit une pause, il vit Naru au loin lui faire un signe de main pour lui dire au revoir puis partir avec Hina aux côtés de son Grand-père. De tendre regard se pose sur les silhouettes qui s'éloignent, puis un silence se pose, apaisant, une inspiration bruyante, de ceux que l'on fait lorsque qu'on se sent bien, le fait s'envoler un moment avant de revenir. Deux regards se croisent, lentement, se scrutent, se demande « Et maintenant ? ». Puis deux sourire, doux comme ces soirées au bord de la mer, un petit rire et la voix se remit à lui effleurer le visage. Il ne voudrait pas que ça s'arrête.

**- On est arrivé, Sensei… **

Et pourtant… Il resta en retrait, n'ayant pas quitté le chemin, Hiro' c'était avancé jusqu'à l'entrée de chez lui et se retourna vers lui. Son regard scrutait, essayait de le décrypter et lui ne voulait pas rencontrer ses deux pupilles qu'il ne verra plus jusqu'à demain et tout ça paressait loin. Il regardait les étoiles et s'amusait doucement à attribuer un nom à chacune d'elles, des noms comme Naru sur la plus scintillante et sauvage de toutes, Hina sur la plus petite et timide, Miwa moins brillante que Naru mais plus malicieuse, Tama près de Miwa, plus calme et savante puis celle un peu plus grande pour Hiroshi, celle qui semble un peu plus importante que les autres. Puis il coule son regard vers ceux moins voyante mais bien existante, il en attribut une au grand-père de Naru, au chef du village, à la mère d'Hiroshi, au professeur, aux gamins du village, à…

**- Sensei… ?**

… une à Akki, une à… baboum… la grand-mère du… baboum… magasin… baboum… une à… baboum… Pakun… baboum… vide, tout est vide. Il ne vit pas son t-shirt blanc froisser dans sa main, là, juste là où on croit toujours que ça fait mal. Mais c'est juste un vide, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, c'est à cause de cet endroit où tu as toujours eu l'habitude de le sentir vide mais dès lors qu'il se remplit une première fois, vide, tu ne le supporte plus. Tout va bien, demain ça ira mieux.

**- Sensei…**

Il ne le vit pas s'avancer vers lui, il ne le vit pas poser sa main sur la sienne et attirer son regard vers le sien. Il captura ses pensées, elles ne circulaient plus, trop attirées, trop hypnotisées par ces yeux qui plongeaient dans les siens. Une petite caresse sur sa main lui dit « tout ira bien » et il relâcha un peu cette tension dont il n'avait pas eu conscience.

**- Demain, on reviendra tous, comme aujourd'hui, tout le monde sera là, on rira ensemble, on passera des bons moments et ça recommencera le jour d'après et le jour d'après, ça continuera aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez… Aujourd'hui c'était amusant mais demain sera encore meilleur, alors Sensei… Allez-vous coucher et soyez en forme, d'accord ?**

Il hocha la tête, c'est tout ce qu'il put faire. Demain, tout le monde sera là, encore et se sera aussi amusant qu'aujourd'hui. Tout ira bien, il n'est plus seul, il n'est plus cette personne qui rentrait tous les soirs dans un appartement vide, il n'était plus cet homme à qui personne ne voulait parler. Demain, il entendra à nouveau le rire de Naru, il verra une nouvelle fois les joues rouges d'Hina, les moqueries de Miwa, les regards étranges de Tama, il se nourrira encore du sourire en coin d'Hiroshi, s'abreuvera de ses paroles, plongera dans son regard. Demain, tout ça sera encore là.

**- À demain, Sensei…**

Après le faible claquement d'une porte que l'on ferme, il ne se souvint pas du trajet du retour, beaucoup trop silencieux. En se couchant ce soir-là, il ne pensa qu'au lendemain, il ne pensa qu'à toutes ces personnes qui lui ont dit « à demain », ce « à demain » que l'on disait plus par habitude mais qui sonnait d'une belle sincérité et qui lui fit un bien fou et tout ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait envie de tous les revoir demain et ce n'était pas cette belle calligraphie qui reposait dans une pièce d'à côté qui le contredira : « _L'attente du lendemain_ ».

OoooooooooO

- Sensei… rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois vous accompagner ici ?

- Euh… je… je ne savais pas où elle habitait donc…

- Pourtant… je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure au téléphone, c'pas comme si le village était grand…

- Oui, mais… c'était pour être sûr et…

- En fait vous aviez peur d'elle… vous savais, Panchi n'est pas méchante du tout… cette marmite vous auriez très bien pu la rendre tout seul…

- La… la ferme ! Je n'ai pas peur, okay ?!

- …

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou ! Je n'ai évidemment pas pu m'empêcher de commencer cette série d'OS par ce fameux épisode où l'on découvre que Tama est notre amie ! xD<p>

reviews ?


End file.
